Everlark in University
by Renee Tiana
Summary: Katniss, Peeta and their friends have made it through Panem High and even though they had to leave behind two of their bestest friends they are determined to have a good time. That would be possible if two certain people didn't try and mess everything up. The victors are back with more drama than ever and with strange things happening at every turn will they finish unscathed?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyya guys! I have finally got around to making this sequel to ****Panem High School - London (Everlark)**** and this is what it is about:**

**Katniss, Peeta and their friends have made it through Panem High School and even though they had to leave behind two of their bestest friends they are determined to have a good time. That would be possible if two certain people didn't try and mess everything up. The victors are back with more drama than ever and with mysterious things happening at every twist and turn will they finish University unscathed?**

**Hope you liked the "blurb" thing and I will try and upload every Saturday.**

**Thanx x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyya guys! First chapter! I am sorry for not putting this story up when I said I was its just because I was in London and I was playing with my baby nephew and I just had a lot of shit to do XD.**

**Anyway, this will be in Katniss' POV and Peeta's POV.**

**Enjoy the very first ever chapter of "Everlark in University"**

Katniss' POV:

"That one looks really pretty!" gushed Annie as I walk out of the changing rooms. I am currently looking for wedding dresses for my wedding with my amazing fiancé Peeta Mellark. We have been engaged for a month now and the wedding is in 2 weeks. It might seem rushed but my uncle Flavius managed to plan everything very quickly. The date will be on the 18th of August and we hope it will be a sunny day.

Johanna and Clove are definitely invited to the wedding and they are here with my mother and Annie to help me pick out my dress. The one I am wearing now has a very long train. It has a sweetheart neckline and is strapless. It is tight until it reaches my hips and then it flows outwards. On the bottom half there are many jewels and I love it. (**A/N here is the link . or it will be on my profile**) I change out of that one and try on the second dress. My mother chose this one and she said it was similar to the dress she wore on her wedding. I was a flower girl at the wedding of my mother because I was 5 and she look beautiful. This dress is ruffled at the bottom and again has a sweetheart neckline. This one is very pretty just like my mothers. (**A/N here is the link . /_pDROALbrZOk/TPg3jDBdBmI/AAAAAAAAACo/z6ONy0xdL8I/s400/ruffled+wedding+ or on my profile)**

I go into the changing rooms and try on my last dress. This one is my favourite. It is a bit much but I am sure Peeta will love it! (**A/N This one is Katniss wedding dress from Catching Fire but here is the link anyway . again it will be on my profile as well)**

When I walk out my mother starts crying and tells me how beautiful I look and for once I accept the praise. I usually don't believe a positive word anyone says to me but my wedding is a special day and I think I look beautiful as well. My friends give me hugs and say that this one is definitely the one. Gladly, I agree and pay for the dress after I get changed. They will send it to me on the wedding day because they need to make some alterations.

My Uncle Flavius is loaded and I mean it. He is going all out and so he said I can spend as much as I want. He has no idea how much this meant to me. The dress in total was £3000 including shoes.

I chose Clove to be my maid of honor and Johanna and Annie are going to sing at the wedding. Peeta chose Finnick to be his best man to Cato's and Marvel's disappointment but I think Peeta made a good choice. The colours for the wedding are white and Jungle Green. I did originally want orange as it is Peeta's favourite colour but when we were searching for decorations Peeta said that all of the colours were too strong so now we have green.

My mother only wanted to see my wedding dress so she has driven home now leaving the girls and I in the shopping centre.

"I really want you to get married Katniss, but my feet hurt and I hate shopping so can I go?" moans Johanna and I just laugh and pretend to slap her. I have been in a really good mood recently so I just brush aside what she said and drag her into Debenhams with Clove and Annie trailing behind laughing their heads off.

"Okay, just look around together for any dress you like which is jungle green. I'll wait next to the changing rooms." I say to them they nod and wonder off into the mass of clothes.

After around 20 minutes of watching continuous Danisnotonfire, they come back with various dresses. They rush into the changing rooms and change into a strapless green dress with a belt around the middle. It is really cute. (**A/N . /upfile/Bridal%20Party/Bridesmaid%20Dresses/Strapless%20Ruched%20Chiffon%20Knee%20Length%20Elegant%20Bridesmaid%20Dresses% or on my profile like normal XD) **Johanna was the only one who didn't like this one because she hates strapless things. Apparently, cute isn't her style as well so they all go and change.

They come out wearing a one shoulder long dress and they all look great (**A/N . /image/One_Floral_Shoulder_Chiffon_Tailor_Made_Dark_Green_Bridesmaid_Dress_bd0114_ ) **The only complaint this time was from Clove. She isn't exactly the tallest of people so she looked a bit like a child dressing up. We agreed and they changed into the next dress. This dress is definitely a winner I love it and by the looks on the girls faces they love it too. It has two straps and is really tight at the top until it reaches the belt where it flows out in pleats. The belt also has a flower on the side. (**A/N . or on my profile) **They get changed into their normal clothes and buy the dresses with some white heels they all found.

Feeling like the day was going on too long Johanna went home to Marvel, Clove went back to her apartment close to Cambridge with Cato and Annie and I went back to Oxford.

I loved Oxford so far and lessons haven't even started yet! There are only two things that have pissed me off so far. Firstly, how the fuck did Gale get into this school? He always seemed pretty dense to me! And secondly, why is Delly Cartwright my roommate? We hate each other and all she tries to do is get into my head and annoy me about how Peeta is for her and not me. I always ignore her but sometimes it is just infuriating.

Instead of heading to my dorm, I head to Peeta's along with Annie (because Finnick is roomates with Peeta) and we knock on the door.

"It's not locked!" We hear from Finnick on the other side of the door. We push it open and run to our respective boyfriend.

Peeta's POV:

Katniss and Annie run through the door as happy as ever and Katniss gives me a kiss.

"Did you have a nice day?" I ask her and she nods her head violently like a child and I laugh.

"We got the bridesmaids dresses and my dress!" she squeals and she gives me a hug with I return. She looks up at me and says, "What did you manage to do?"

"Your Uncle Flavius came around and he gave us some ideal venues, do you want to check them out tomorrow?" I ask and I sit down on the floor next to Katniss. Finnick grabs a bottle from our fridge and puts it in the middle of the circle we are now sitting in.

"Yep, we'll go at 12" she says cheerfully and I nod.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Finnick screams at the top of his voice and I laugh he hasn't changed at all since High School. He spins the bottle and it lands on Katniss. She swears and says dare.

"I dare you and Annie to make out!" says Finnick. Katniss' face is gold. "Think of this as payback for the Fanfiction about Peeta and I. I found it on the floor before we went to bed at Clove's house and it was …. Very … graphic." He says uncomfortably.

Katniss and Annie start laughing violently at the thought of it.

As Katniss wipes a tear of happiness from her eye she says, "No offence Annie, but I am not making out with you." And Annie agrees.

"A dare is a dare Katniss, DO IT!" yells Finnick, glad that he has power for once. I'm not sure what my opinion on this is but I go along. At least it wasn't for her to kiss Finnick again. I don't want to lose her again.

"Fine," Annie and Katniss say at the same time and they move together. They kiss for around 10 seconds before they break apart.]

Katniss' POV:

"That was awkward, "I said looking at the floor and Annie agreed straight away. Throughout the night more and more dares and truths were passed out until around 11 when Annie and I decided to go back to our dorms. We say goodbye and Annie leaves for her dorm which she shares with a girl named Gemma and I go to mine with the demon child from hell.

When I get there Delly is making out with some guy on her bed and they don't stop when I open the door. They don't stop when I brush my teeth and they don't even stop when I get into bed. I sigh disgustedly and I get up and fill my bottle of water. I walk over to them carefully as not to make a sound and throw the water over them.

Delly shrieks and the guy yells angrily and storms out of the room. Satisfied, I go back to my bed and the last words I heard were Delly saying she hates me. That's fine with me.

**Hope you liked the first ever chapter of Everlark in University! **

**Cya soon guys x**


	3. Authors Note

**Sorry this is not an update but there is something I need to tell you.**

**Because it is the holidays and everyone wants me to upload I have made a schedule for when I am uploading for each book. Just so you know from the 18****th**** of August to the 2****nd**** of September I will be on holiday so I won't be updating. Also when it gets to the 4****th**** of September I will be abandoning the schedule because of school. Then I will upload on Sundays and Saturdays.**

**Monday- Everlark in University**

**Tuesday- Nightlock University**

**Wednesday- District 12's boarding school**

**Thursday- Nightlock University**

**Friday- District 12's boarding school**

**Saturday- Everlark in University**

**Sunday- Nothing**

**Also I have started a new story called District 12's boarding school. This is what it is about:**

** Katniss and Peeta have never been in the same group of friends but have always had a crush on the other. When a new school gets built in the area and they both get accepted as well as Katniss' friends will they confess their love for each other? Or will their hearts be torn and broken by people they would never expect?**

**Thanx guys x**


	4. Chapter 3

**Heyya. Where I am where I am writing this it is 21:37 and I have only just come back from shopping! I BROUGHT A SLYTHERIN TOP! *FANGIRL HEART ATTACK*. I love it so much and yeah haha.**

**The links for the church, venue and invitations will be on my profile.**

**Time for chapter two of Everlark in University. (They are growing up so fast) This is going to be in Katniss' POV and then Cato's POV and then Clove's POV.**

Katniss' POV:

"To hire this one for the day it will be around £500," the Priest said to Peeta and I. "Your very lucky no-one else has booked for today. August is a very busy month!" We have been to four chuches so far but no one have seemed special enough so far. There were either too cold or too small or too dark. But this place was perfect. Peeta and I are both Catholics so a church was ideal, also this is the one that we both used to attend when we both went to primary school. It is called St. Joseph's and has a very high ceiling with loads of stain glass windows spiralling upwards so when the sun shined down on the church a kaleidoscope of colours were reflected onto the congregation. Also, the church is huge and this is an advantage because then we can fit the whole of Peeta's family and friends and my family and friends.

"We'll take it," said Peeta as he reached into his wallet to pull out the money from my Uncle. I kissed him on the cheek as he did so and the priest smiled.

"It's nice to see that you are so in love at a young, when older couples come here they are usually arguing most of the time about where they want to go and what they want in general. It's nice to see some carefree people around here." Says the priest and he accepts the money and then walks down from the Chancel and we follow along behind. "Have a nice day now and may God bless you," he finishes before getting into his car and driving off leaving us standing outside of the car.

"I can't wait to see how beautiful you are going to look Katniss," Peeta whispers into my ear as he gives me a hug.

"And I can't wait to see how handsome you are going to look Peeta, but for now we need to sort out the venue for the after party." I say returning the hug and getting my phone out of my bag to get the directions to the next venue. Peeta agrees as he opens the car door for me and then gets in himself.

*3 hours later*

We have looked around three different venues but again just like the churches none of them seem to be big enough to hold around 400 people. We did find one that we liked, had a reasonable price and was very big, but when we were given the chance to look around by ourselves we saw some rats running around on the ground floor and we ran out without even saying goodbye!

"This is the last one that Uncle Flavius chose for us to check out," I say to Peeta as he pulls up at The Manor in Weston on the Green. It was massive and I instantly liked it. I could tell Peeta did as well because of the huge grin he had on his face. We got out of the car and went inside to talk to the owner of the Manor. The outside didn't compare to the inside! There were multiple rooms and humongous dining room and also a dancing room for later on in the night. There was even a swimming pool around the back along with tennis courts and a romantic maze and knot garden.

"It's perfect…" I hear Peeta mutter.

"This will be around £700 from 4:30pm-01:00am," said Mr. Chauhan the very proud owner of the manor. Eagerly, I handed over the required money and then we left. All that's left is the decorations and invitations.

Cato's POV:

"Why did I have to be good at art?" I say to myself as I finish hand drawing one of the templates for the invitations. Peeta and I are going to make 20 different versions of the invitations and then photocopy them for the rest of the guests, with their name handwritten in the top. I missed out on a date with Clove tonight because of this and I am not even the best man! Clove said it was alright though because she was helping Katniss with something anyway.

After around an hour we manage to photocopy all 380 (we are using the 20 originals for the closets members of Katniss' and Peeta's family) and we call Finnick around to send them out and then watch the football (**A/N soccer) **with us.

Clove's POV:

Since I am Katniss' maid of honour, I have special privileges. I am using them to my advantage now as I drag Katniss into Victoria Secrets. I just know that "something" is going to happen on their honeymoon to Jamaica.

"Clove, I don't need to do this!" she complains loudly. I just shake my head and drag her deep into the heart of the store. I pick up a sunset orange thong and lacy push up bra and she just stares at me open mouthed.

Laughing I say," here try these on and I don't care if you don't like them, because Peeta will." I say as I shove her into an empty changing room before she can object. Even though she is the bride and all no one is a stubborn as me. Not even Katniss. After around 5 minutes she comes back our blushing and purchases the bra and thong. I just smile triumphantly as I pick up a purple lacy bra thinking to myself about how pure Katniss can be.

**Sorry that it is short but I am really tired and I promised to upload today, hope you enjoyed nevertheless x**

**Cya x**


	5. Chapter 4

**Time for another chapter of….EVERLARK IN UNIVERISTY! I'm really sorry about this, but I am hyper at the moment so excuse me if this chapter is really mad XD**

**This will be in Katniss' POV, Delly's POV and then Peeta's POV and then finally Annie's POV.**

**Enjoy as always (hopefully…)**

Katniss' POV

I return to my dorm room blushing and find yet another guy in there. This time he is all alone as if he is waiting for Delly. How the hell did he get in here? If Delly gave him a key I am going to slap her into next week. We can't just go around making copies of keys for every guy Delly sleeps with! Something seems familiar about this guy though, but I can't seem to figure it out. I walk towards the boy in question slowly and when I am behind him and when I am behind him I say:

"Who the hell are you?" My tone is quite angry. Delly is nowhere to be seen as this guy just casually sits on the bed of a GIRL'S dorm room. What a creep… When the guy turns around the anger in my voice turns to fear as right before my eyes I see grey seam eyes that look identical to mine, olive skin and a mop of messy dark hair. It's Gale.

I let out a small scream and just about manage to run from the room before he can grab me. I slam the door shut behind me and run all the way to Peeta's room. Normally in a situation like this Annie would be the ideal person to talk to but she shares a room with someone I have never even met before so it would be kind of awkward explaining to her what has happened to me over the past 1 and a half years. As I run out of the building I look behind me and see that Gale is still coming down the stairs, he always was slow, I use this to my advantage and sprint as fast as I can to put lots of distance between us. Peeta and Finnick's room are on the other side of campus so by the time I get outside the door I am completely out of breath. I pound on the door five times and the door opens. I don't wait to see who opens it in my haste and just run in and slam the door. I look up and see Finnick staring at me from his desk and Peeta standing in front of me. I guess he was the one who opened the door.

"Katniss, what happened?!" Peeta asks, his voice full of worry. I look into his eyes and I see they have turned very light, this happens whenever he is concerned about something or someone.

"Gale… Gale was in my dorm…" I pant breathlessly. I hear Finnick's pen drop down onto his page and his chair scrap back as he too comes over to comfort me. "He was chasing me over here but I think I lost him."

"Katniss! Where are you?" I hear a menacing voice call from behind the door. I can't have seen me go in here could he? I stand behind Finnick, clutching his shoulders as Peeta goes to open the door to try and sort out what is happening.

"Gale what the fuck are you doing chasing Katniss!?" Peeta says and Gale barges into the dorm and heads towards Finnick. I yelp and use Finnick as a human shield. I'll need to apologise for that later. "Gale can you leave my fiancé alone!" Peeta shouts at the same time Finnick shouts "Leave my friend alone." I smile at my "body guards" and Gale freezes. I forgot he doesn't know we were engaged. He didn't turn up to the festival and thank god for that because he would have ruined a great time.

"Your marring him?" he asks me, his eyes filling up with tears. I almost feel bad for him. He went to jail because he wanted me so much. He had his best friends turn against him and beat him up. All of this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me. This doesn't break my love for Peeta though. I don't care if he cries, I love Peeta and no one can do anything about it. Not Gale. Not Delly. No one.

"Yes, Gale. I'm glad your hearing is working properly. I am marring Peeta." I say trying to keep my voice calm even though I am still out of breath from the chase. When the words leave my mouth, a tear rolls down Gale's cheek. He wipes it away quickly and then his face turns red with anger. He jumps on an unsuspecting Peeta and starts to punch him and beat him up. Finnick and I run over and we both try to rip them apart. I'm glad to see that once again Peeta is winning the fight, but I still need to stop this before it gets too far. Because I don't want to get to close to Gale Finnick hauls him off of Peeta and I help Peeta stand. Peeta's lip and nose is bleeding and Gale has multiple bruises on his arms and his face and his nose is bleeding also.

Gale manages to rip free of Finnick and then he starts towards me. I back away and Finnick regains his hold on him before he gets too close. "You'll regret choosing Mellark, Katniss. I love you, he doesn't he is cheating on you with Delly!" he shouts. Don't believe a single word coming from his mouth so I give him a look that says that.

"You look sexy when you give me dirty looks," Gale smirks and Finnick knees him in the dick and he curls over and hobbles out of the room to his dorm, hopefully far away from here and my dorm.

"Katniss, I wasn't cheating-" Peeta begins but I cut him off.

"Peeta I know you weren't cheating. You have been with me everyday since we broke up from school and also why would you date Delly when you can have all of this" I laugh gesturing to my body. Finnick laughs also but then he picks me up over his shoulder and throws me out.

"You've overstayed your welcome Kat!" he laughs and I shout buy to Peeta who I can see laughing in the background. I give Finnick a hug and then walk to my dorm room unprotected.

Delly's POV:

I hope Gale did well in faze one of "Operation: Break up Katniss and Peeta." Generic name I know. If he did well he would have managed to bring Katniss to our dorm or to his dorm which he has alone which is very unfair. There we would take secret pictures of Katniss is Gale's room and send them to Peeta. I will work on faze two tomorrow. That one involves Peeta…

Peeta's POV:

Gale is such a dick! Can't he just accept the fact he is never going to get Katniss. When he said I was cheating on Katniss with Delly, I had a heart attack. I thought Katniss was gonna leave me and humiliate me in front of Gale! Or even worse, leave me for Gale. At the moment I have nothing to do so I am just lying on my bed waiting for Finnick to finish his homework so we can go and play basketball with Annie and Katniss. I texted them both to tell them to meet us at the basketball courts at 3:00pm.

Annie's POV:

"Cya Gem," I say to Gemma as she leaves the room. I don't mind Gemma she is really nice. She is going to hang out with her friends form her high school. She shouts bye back and then shuts the door. Gemma and Katniss don't exactly like each other so I text Katniss to come over when Gemma leaves. Just as I hit send I get a message from Peeta telling me to go to the basketball courts with Katniss at 3.

Before Katniss arrives, I change into a purple tank top and come comfy shorts and put on some trainers. I open the door and see Katniss wearing a orange sports bra and some running leggings. She links her arm into mine and then we skip down the corridor to the basketball courts like the mad people we are. We arrive too early and so we throw the ball at each other in a one on one game of dodge ball.

Katniss throws a really hard ball and I see it coming for my face. I know I am about to get hit so instead I embrace for the impact that never comes. I open my eyes and see Finnick standing infront of me with the ball in his hands.

"I'm so sorry!" Katniss shouts from the other end of the court. I say it's fine and after I thank Finnick we start playing a basketball game ,couple vs couple. I swear Katniss and Peeta can read each other's minds because they play flawlessly and have scored two in 3 minutes already.

We continue having fun for another 10 minutes until someone shows up and ruins it for everyone.

**Hope you enjoyed and I will upload again soon when I don't have too much homework.**

**Cya x**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! I'm sorry I didn't update during the week but I have been getting a lot more homework than I did when I was in year 8. Apparently, I am supposed to have 8 hours and 30 minutes of homework every week! Scary…**

**I will try and update all of my stories over the weekend so yay!**

**This chapter will be in Peeta's POV, Katniss' POV and Delly's POV. Hope you all enjoy!**

Peeta's POV:

Why did Delly have to show up and ruin everything?!

"Hi Peeta" she chirps as she walks onto the basketball court in ridiculously short running shorts and a pink sports bra. "Finnick," she nods in his direction. "Annie" she does the same. "Bitch" she says to Katniss. I can feel my eyes turning to red as she insults Katniss. She's the bitch around here!

"Don't call Katniss a bitch you slut," I say walking towards Katniss, putting my arm around Katniss' waist. Finnick does the same to Annie and they also walk over. Delly looks offended as I say this but brushes it off and starts beaming.

"I just wanted to know if I could play! You know 2 on 2!" she says in enthusiastically. Bitch can't even count.

"There are 5 of us Delly; I don't know how you even got through Primary school!" Finnick exclaims. I see Annie snort with laughter and then cover it up by burying her face into Finnick's shirt. I see Katniss smile as well which makes me smile.

"Then dump the bitch and let's play!" Delly says and points to Katniss. Katniss walks over to her very slowly. Oh goddamit.

"Call me a bitch one more time and this ball will fly so hard into your face that it will give you even more reason to fix that constipated look on your face that for some reason you think is sexy," Katniss whispers menacingly. I can feel the hate for Delly radiating off of Katniss. I go to her and pull her backwards gently before she does something that she may regret later on. We all hate Delly but I would still feel bad about beating her up.

"Whatever," Delly laughs and walks over to me and kisses me right on the lips! Before I can shove her off Katniss runs off crying, I push Delly away and try and chase after her when Finnick holds me back.

"Let Annie handle this one okay?" he says softly. Delly sidles up to me again but this time as she gets close to me I see a ball fly out of nowhere and hit her on the head. Instantly, Delly falls to the ground. I look in the direction of where the ball was and I see Annie standing there with a triumphant face. I give her a thumbs up.

"I'M DYING! SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP ME! PEETA SAVE ME!" she screams out in a voice that is surprisingly higher than her normal voice. I sigh and we all walk away to try and find Katniss.

Katniss' POV:

I know Peeta didn't kiss Delly but it hurt so much seeing her kiss him! We are supposed to be getting married but she doesn't get it! She needs to know when to back off. I am walking up to my dorm right now, still sobbing my eyes out when my phone beeps and vibrates in my pocket. I get it out and open the message. Right there is a picture taken from behind me a couple of paces backwards. I look behind my shoulder and scream as I see Gale. However unfortunately before I can get away this time he grabs me a drags me into what I guess is his dorm room. I was right. All over a wall in the corner of the room are pictures of me and my friends! I feel sorry for his roommate who has to put up with this shit. When I see this I scream again because I only just processed how creepy this is.

I run over to the door and try and open it but it is locked and I see Gale has the key on a chain around his neck. Looks like I'll never get out of here.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" I shout at him. I really am sick to death with this paedophile! Can't he just move on. Why can't he take Delly, she is the desperate one!

"Just want some pictures," he says with a smile. Does he seriously think I'm gonna fucking do that. Instead of giving him an answer I start kicking the door to try and get out. After one particularly hard kick my knee gives away and I fall to the floor. Gale laughs and I sit on the floor.

"Give me the fucking key Gale!" I shout slowly enough for his extremely small brain to pick up.

"I'll give you the key when you let me take some pictures." He insits.

"What if I refuse?" I query, maybe I can still get away.

"Then I have my way with you." He smirks. Fuck! Why can't he just leave me alone. I start hitting the door instead and a crack starts to appear. It will take me ages to make a gap big enough for me to crawl though.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" I ask grimly. He tells me to stand by the window and then by his bed. I wonder where he is going with this. After that he says I can go.

"That's all I wanted Katniss," he says. I give him a dirty look, that hopefully tells him to fuck off. "Like I said before you look sexy when you give me dirty looks." And with that I slam the door and run to my dorm.

Delly's POV:

My phone goes off in my pocket and I see that I have the pictures. I smirk and send them to a certain person…

**Hope you all enjoyed and sorry if it wasn't up to scratch but oh well x cya x**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hiii! Thank you for all of the positive feedback! It makes me so happy that people take their own time to tell me that they like something I have done. It is so great. Thanks, remember keep reviewing! Sorry for the long wait but I am updating one or two fanfics a week.**

**This will be in Peeta's POV.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

Peeta's POV:  
Finnick and Annie have split up to look for Katniss in a different part of the campus so I am left by myself. Why did Delly, have to kiss me? She should know to stop by now, we are getting married. I love Katniss and there is nothing that she can do to change that! Behind me now I can hear footsteps and I turn round and I see Delly with a bruise from where Annie threw the ball at her head forming just above her fake eyebrow. I sigh.

"What?" I ask not caring if I sounded rude. Normally I am a really nice person but I can't stand Delly at even the best of times. Out of nowhere she comes up to me and gives me a hug. She reeks of perfume and it is suffocating me. Just as I shove her off I see a flash of light and hear footsteps running off into the distance. I swear as Delly runs away along with whoever took the picture. I have no idea what goes on in that twisted mind of hers.

I rip off my jacket – which now smells of Delly – and continue looking for Katniss. I decide to head to her dorm that she unfortunately shares with Delly. When I set off, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I get it out whilst walking and open the multimedia message that appears to be from an unknown number. The picture opens and I drop my phone. When it hits the floor, I see Katniss running out of a dorm room with her hair extremely messy. I freeze when I hear a familiar voice saying "like I said before Katniss, you look sexy when you give me dirty looks…."

**Sorry it is short but I hope you liked it. I love cliffhangers x**

**Cya guys. Ill update again tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hiii! I'm so sorry for not being able to update when I said I was going to but Year 9 is so annoying1 At my school I am starting most of my GCSE revision stuff now so I am getting so much homework recently. Sorry guys.**

**Anyway on a less depressing note I would like to give a shoutout to hungergamesfan1995 and to Supportsthebullyed. Thanks for you reviews on my last couple of chapters it makes me really happy to see reviews. Make sure you check out these two accounts!  
This chapter will be in Katniss' POV, Finnick's POV and then Katniss' POV again.**

**Songs for this chapter: Wake me up when September ends by Green Day.**

**Enjoy!**

_Recap:_

_I get it out whilst walking and open the multimedia message that appears to be from an unknown number. The picture opens and I drop my phone. When it hits the floor, I see Katniss running out of a dorm room with her hair extremely messy. I freeze when I hear a familiar voice saying "like I said before Katniss, you look sexy when you give me dirty looks…."_

Katniss' POV:

As I go to run from Gale's room I hear something drop behind me. Slowly, I turn my head and I see Peeta standing there, mouth wide open with sparkly tears forming in the corners of his sapphire blue eyes. He looks me in the eye for around a second.

"I love you Katniss…" he said. He then lowers his eyes and turns away. I don't want to lose the man I love. Not like this! I manage to grab his forearm as he tries to walk away and gently I turn him around to face me. He looks me in the eye and his face looks dead.

"Please let me tell you what happened…" I say softly and he nods his head tears spilling from his eyes as he does so. "When I ran away from Delly when she kissed you, Gale dragged me into his room. I swear nothing happened at all!" I say exasperated. I hope he believes me.

"What's this then," he mutters picking up his phone from the floor and showing me the pictures that Gale took.

"Nothing happened still! He threatened me to take them!" I say breathlessly. I really need to kill Gale.

"You love me? Real or not real?" he says, finally looking up into my boring grey eyes and taking my hands in his.

"Real…" I say in an instant giving him a long kiss.

Finnick's POV:

Annie and I gave up on looking for Katniss and we returned to my dorm instead where we waited for Peeta if he hopefully returns with Katniss. At the moment Annie and I are watching Mean Girls and I would love to say that this film was Annie's choice but I can't. What? Annie loves that I am in touch with my feminine side!

"Get in loser we are going shopping!" Regina George's voice booms out of the television and at that point Katniss and Peeta burst through the door. We pause the film and they tell us about what happened with that asshole Gale. I really want to kill him. And to think that I was sorry for punching the shit out of him before in high school…

"Well on a less depressing note Johanna called and told us to go over for a couple of days! Clove and Cato will be there too!" Annie squeals and gives Katniss a hug. Katniss and Peeta agree and then Annie and Katniss go to pack.

*20 minutes later*

Katniss is sitting shotgun in the front along with Peeta who is driving which means Annie and I are stuck at the back. We are all talking over the radio about random things when "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance comes on. We all look each other in the eye and then start violently headbanging whilst singing along:

All:

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na_

_Peeta and Katniss:_

_Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs, I don't need it  
But I'll sell what you got, take the cash and I'll keep it  
Eight legs to the wall, hit the gas, kill them all  
And we crawl, And we crawl, And we crawl! you be my detonator_

_Finnick and Annie:_

_Love, gimme love, gimme love, I don't need it  
But I'll take what I want from your heart and I'll keep it  
In a bag, in a box , put an X on the floor  
Gimme more, gimme more, gimme more, shut up and sing it with me_

_Katniss and Peeta:_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Finnick and Annie:  
(From mall security)_

_Katniss and Peeta:  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Annie and Finnick:  
(To every enemy)  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Katniss and Peeta:  
(We're on your property)_

_All:  
Standing in V formationNa, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
(Let's blow an artery)  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
(Get plastic surgery)  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
(Keep your apology)  
Give us more detonation_

_More, gimme more, gimme more_

_All:_

_Oh, let me tell you about the sad man  
Shut up and let me see your jazz hands  
Remember when you were a madman?  
Thought you was Batman and hit the party with a gas can_

_Kiss me, you animal_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
(You run the company)  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
(Fuck like a Kennedy)  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
(I think we'd rather be)  
Burning your information_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
(Let's blow an artery)  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
(Get plastic surgery)  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
(Keep your apology)  
Give us more detonation_

_Katniss:_

_And right here, right now  
All the way in Battery City  
The little children raise their open, filthy palms  
Like tiny daggers up to heaven_

_And all the Juvie halls and the Ritalin rats  
Ask angels made from neon  
And fucking garbage scream out "What will save us?"  
And the sky opened up_

_Finnick:_

_Everybody wants to change the world  
Everybody wants to change the world  
But no one, no one  
Wants to die_

_Annie:_

_Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try  
Wanna try, wanna try, now, I'll be your detonator_

_All:_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
(Make no apology)  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
(It's death or victory)  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
(On my authority)  
Crash and burn, young and loaded_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
(Drop like a bullet shell)  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
(Just like a sleeper cell)  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
(I'd rather go to hell)  
Than be in a purgatory_

_Peeta:_

_Cut my hair, gag and bore me  
Pull this pin, let this world explode_

We all start laughing when we finish and all the way back to Wolverhampton to Johanna's and Marvel's flat we are singing along to radio.

When we are about five minutes away "All about that Bass" comes on.

"OMG I LOVE THIS SONG!" I shout and start singing until I realise Katniss is filming and that I will have officially lost all of my dignity if Katniss posts that on Facebook.

"Finnick do you mind that I just posted that on Instagram, Facebook, Twitter and YouTube?" Katniss asks me in mock innocence. I give her a death glare and she just laughs and high fives Annie. Peeta pulls up the car and we all get out and hammer on the door of Johanna and Marvel's apartment until they open up.

"HI" we all scream when Marvel opens the door and we start a human pile on and we all jump on top of Marvel knocking him over and when Clove and Cato and Johanna see as well they join in. It's great to be all together again.

Katniss' POV:

Since it wouldn't be a proper get together if we didn't play truth or dare or heaven, we all sit down in a circle. I swear Finnick just randomly carries bottles around with him because he produces one from under his jacket and spins it and it lands on Marvel.

"Truth or dare or heaven?" he asks Marvel.

"Umm… dare?" he says bravely. Oh poor Marvel.

"I dare you to take a picture of yourself with only a leaf on your front and then post it on Facebook!" Finnick concludes and we all burst out laughing apart from Marvel, whose face went red.

"But my mom will see it!" he protests but in the end he does it. "I'll get you back Finnick!" he says determinedly. Marvel then spun the bottle and it landed on me. He smirks.

"Katniss, truth-" he starts.

"Yeah yeah I get it, I choose dare I ain't no pussy!" I laugh.

"Okay then, I dare you and Finnick to do take a sexy photo together and send it to Gale with a caption saying that he is missing out." Marvel says and we all laugh because we all want to get back at Gale. I run upstairs and Johanna hands me some revealing clothes and I change and I put on some smoky eyeliner and some heels. When I go back downstairs Peeta wolf whistles and I blush. I see that Finnick is just topless but his hair messed up to make him look sexier. Clove takes full length pictures of Finnick and me.

"Do you really want to get him back badly?" Clove asks and we all nod. "If so Finnick hold Katniss' leg." She laughs and because we have that brother sister bond I let him hold my leg against him. As Clove takes the pictures I bite my lip and Peeta wolf whistles again.

I get back changed and we continue with that game. After around eleven we stop and watch The Human Centipede. When it gets to the part when he sews the bodies together I can't take it anymore and I hide my face in Peeta's shirt, breathing in his scent of cinnamon. When the film finishes we all camp out in our sleeping bags in the guest room, but Peeta and I manage to get to the double bed first.

"Katniss, can you sing?" Peeta asks softly like on the night of our prom.

I agree and I sing The Light Behind Your Eyes by My Chemical Romance:

_So long to all my friends,  
Every one of them met tragic ends,  
With every passing day,  
I'd be lying if I didn't say,  
That I miss them all tonight  
And if they only knew what I would say,  
If I could be with you tonight  
I would sing you to sleep,  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes  
One day, I'll lose this fight_

_As we fade in the dark, just remember you will always burn as bright_

_Be strong, and hold my hand.  
Time becomes for us, you'll understand.  
We'll say goodbye today,  
And were sorry how it ends this way  
If you promise not to cry, then I'll tell you just  
What I would say  
If I could be with you tonight,  
I would sing you to sleep,  
Never let them take the light behind your eyes.  
I'll fail and lose this fight,  
Never fade in the dark  
Just remember you will always burn as bright._

I would finish the song but I hear soft snores next to me so I lay my head on Peeta's chest and fall into a deep sleep.

**Hope you all enjoyed after long last! Cya soon guys x**


End file.
